Then No One Can
by AniHanyouVampire
Summary: Alternate Ending to If I Can't Have You. Overcome by jealousy, what does one do? Warning: Yandere theme? Wait, what are you writing? O.o Yandere!RinxLen CHARACTER DEATH oneshot


**Disclaimer: Hey, hey, did you know? I do not own any Vocaloids in this story or any at all. That's awesome, right?**

* * *

Then No One Can

* * *

Rin sat on her bed, wearing a frilly white night gown. Her deluded posture would give you enough chills to fill Antarctica, so don't try to imagine it. Shadows from multiple objects shield her right eye, giving the impression of heterochromia. She gives off a depressing air as she leans against the cold window.

She doesn't move at all, thinking about everything that has happened so far. She's become Rinto's boyfriend, but now _Len's_ hanging around Lenka. It just pisses her off. And she wasn't the type to be pissed off easily. Total lie, but now wasn't the time to deal with it.

Also _he_ gave Lenka a gift. Rin knew everything, though she wasn't sure what gift it was. But a gift was a gift, right? It was so unfair, Rin thought. The only times _he _would give her a gift was on her birthday, Christmas, or to apologize. Why did Lenka receive a present without those special conditions?

Also, _he's_ always going out with her, no time to spare, huh? Weird, _he_ always seemed busy enough before. Busy with what? Being an idiot that's what. She swears _he's _been on more dates with Lenka than her.

But why was this so important anyway? _He_ had the right to date anyone like she does, right? Then why was she nitpicking on all of this? Because she was his twin, right? That's why… But when she questioned, _he _replied, _"I can do whatever I want."_

That's exactly what she had said. A taste of your own medicine is not quite nice, you know.

But… but now… she had something she wanted to do… something quite horrible…

But she had to do something. She had already done something. She knew Rinto wasn't trustworthy as _he_ has said, so she got rid of him. And now it was time to do the same with _him_. It couldn't be helped.

She climbed out of bed, almost mechanically. She walked stiffly and slowly out to the kitchen, making everything seem dramatic. As she did, she could hear rain starting, drowning out any other thoughts other than her main goal. Before she knew it, she was heading towards _his _room, holding a kitchen knife in her hand. You all know where this is going.

She creaked open the door. And what occurred next, well, just happened. The knife going through Len's stomach. Though she wasn't hesitant, this isn't the first time she's done this. Though this time she had a strange urge to continue. Len hadn't awoken immediately like Rinto had, but when he did, he was all but surprised. He lay silent, as if accepting his fate.

Rin dragged him off the bed, aware of his consciousness. Though now wasn't the time to be stopping halfway. The stabbing sounds, the slight moans, the blood spilling on her face. It was so disgusting, but she was enthralled by it all. Len was so vulnerable and now under her control.

Though there was a guilty pain in her heart. She didn't want to do it. It wasn't her intention. Yet, here she was, sucking the life out of her beloved twin. Just end it. All she had to do was end it already. She had enough of his suffering face. She was disgusted with herself, but still showed no mercy in her last blow into his chest. Blood poured out of Len's wounds and spilled around her feet and onto her clothes.

Rin gave one final glance at him. He smiled regretfully and with his last breath…

"I love you…"

Lightning fell along with Len's life and Rin dropped her knife on the red painted ground. She hugged his limp corpse. The rain continued to fall along with her tears. She smiled sorrowfully as she heard a gasp behind her. This voice, the voice of her hated one. The one who aroused her jealousy. Now how to deal with the witness…?

* * *

"Looks like we were too late," Rui said, stepping into the dead silent house.

Rei sighed, "Why did it have to rain last night. I don't get any of this."

Rui grinned, "Have you ever felt jealousy as intense as Rin's just now? Intense enough to just kill your loved one? Of course not, what do you know of us?"

* * *

**What did I just write? Also Rui at the end O.o**

**For some reason, I've been sighing all day, I don't know why. Also, this came out shorter and slightly different than planned. I wanted some flashbacks, but didn't know how to fit them in.**

**The beginning was weird. But I'm at least satisfied with the ending. I doubted I would be able to finish this, or even start it. Give me just a little praise even if you hated it, I tried my best Q.Q**

**PLEASE ENJOY IT! MAYBE?**


End file.
